marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Neena Thurman
' Neena Thurman' (Domino) is the result of a top secret government breeding program intended to develop the perfect weapon. Neena was the only test subject to survive, but her powers were deemed a failure to meet the project's goals. Her biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Rudolpho Boschelli in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago, Illinois. Neena eventually escaped the church and became a mercenary. Later, while working for the NSA, Neena was assigned to guard the genius Dr. Milo Thurman, whose analytical ability made him too dangerous for the government to let him roam free. Over time. Neena and Milo fell in love and were married. The two separated after a raid on the facility by AIM, with Milo believing that Neena had been killed during the altercation. Relatives *Milo Thurman - husband *Lazarus - genetically engineered brother Powers Probability Manipulation: Neena is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and mentally initiate random kinetic phenomena that affect probability in her favor by making improbable, but not impossible, things occur within her line-of-sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck". This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failing to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled ability is triggered when she is in a stressful situation, such as fighting or escaping. This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is also largely participatory; in order for the luck to take effect, Neena herself must engage in an action so the chance can be affected. She cannot consciously control her ability, but she can activate it by putting herself in a situation in which she could be harmed. She has shown some level of control over her power when she caused a lightning bolt to strike two Sentinels. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would be hurt if she did not move. However, if she tried to avoid the falling debris, her power would allow her to move perfectly to avoid each and every piece of debris about to hit her. In addition, if Neena were to stand before a hail of bullets, she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action and attempt to avoid the gunfire, in which case she will miraculously move just right to avoid every single shot. *''Enhanced Agility and Reflexes:'' As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Neena's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. Abilities Master Markswoman: Neena is extremely skilled in hitting her targets with effortless accuracy and sometimes uses her probability powers to make nearly-impossible shots. Master Assassin: As an assassin, Neena uses her martial arts skills, agility, reflexes, and marksmanship to assassinate her targets. Expert Martial Artist: Neena is highly skilled in significant techniques of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Expert Acrobat: Neena uses her enhanced agility to perform difficult acrobatic feats with no effort. Weaknesses Gallinophobia: Neena has a crippling fear of chickens. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Tychokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Marksmanship Category:Assassination Category:Acrobatics Category:Gallinophobia Category:Martial Arts Category:Unarmed Combat